


Interoffice Mail

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's floating around the West Wing, and possibly the entire White House. How many people are in your address book?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interoffice Mail

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to Passing Notes and Chatting. It can be read alone but the three stories are really a trilogy.

"Donna, you have got to see this." 

"What?" 

Donna walked into Josh's office on an overcast Monday morning carrying a bunch of portfolios. Josh was printing an e-mail from his computer. 

"If it is another chain letter forget it." She said. 

"It's not a chain letter. Just read it." 

He waved the paper in her face like a hyperactive child. Donna took it and started reading. 

To: daytondiva@aol.com  
From: lmcgarry@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: Friday Night 

Claudia, 

I fell in love with you on Friday night. Actually, it was probably months ago, but after our souls connected, I am absolutely sure. The way you whispered, the way you screamed...it was magnificent. You look fantastic in clothes but I don't think there are words for how you look in your natural state. The flush of your skin when I touch it; the taste of it when my mouth is on you. Thank you for allowing me to surrender to my feelings when I am with you. 

The first time we were both nervous, two bodies that wanted each other but were foreign. The next couple of times were like longtime lovers...how did you know where my special spot was? I guess you had plenty of time to figure it out while you tortured me with that sensual mouth of yours. It's been too long since I've gone that many rounds. Don't be disappointed if that was just first time energy because the very thought of you excites me. 

I want to hold you, talk with you, kiss you, hear you laugh when I tickle you, and make love to you until we collapse from exhaustion. I am ten years younger when you're there...a new man. I want you to play that song for me again and sway your hips until I am dizzy with longing for you. What have you done to me baby? Please don't stop. 

Love, L 

"Holy..." Donna's voice trailed off. "This is a very personal e-mail. How the heck did you get your hands on it?" 

"It was in my inbox this morning." Josh replied, picking up the phone. "Hey Toby, check your e-mail. There's a jewel from Leo in there. Yeah, tell Sam. I'll be over in 5 minutes." 

"Josh!" Donna exclaimed. "You're spreading it. You should tell people to erase it." 

"What can I do about it?" he asked in a wounded tone. "If he accidentally sent to all in his address book the Vice-President of the United States, Secretary of State, Ron Butterfield, and the Slovakian Ambassador to the US could be reading it by now." 

"Send out a mass e-mail. At least make it look like you tried." 

"OK, OK. But people will read mine and can't wait to read his." 

"Just do it! It'll take some of the sting off." 

Josh sent out a short e-mail. 

To: White House Staff From: jlyman@whitehouse.gov Subject: L. McGarry 

Please erase an e-mail sent to you this morning, 9/18/98 by White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry. It is personal and was sent to you by mistake. Thank you for your diligence and attention. 

Joshua Lyman Deputy White House Chief of Staff 

He was smart enough not to send it to Leo...no need to alert the big man to his mistake just yet. 

"Who do you think Claudia is?" Josh asked. 

"Considering that her e-mail address is Daytondiva, I'm thinking CJ." Donna replied. 

Josh looked at his assistant with wide eyes and then laughed. 

"Get the hell out of here. CJ and Leo...I don't think so Donna. Maybe this Claudia doesn't work here." 

The phone rang. 

"Josh, I am telling you, CJ is from Dayton...I think this is her e-mail address. I have it written down somewhere." She picked up the phone. "Josh Lyman's office. OK, I'll tell him." She hung up. "Direct quote from Toby. Get your ass in my office now." 

"Crap. I didn't do this." Josh muttered. 

***

They hardly made it through Senior Staff without a confrontation. Leo did not seem to know what he had done. Toby knew that CJ was the intended lone recipient of the e-mail. Sam could stop looking at Leo and blushing. Josh was abnormally quiet. 

"What is going on this morning?" Leo asked. "Is someone not telling me something?" 

"There could be a problem with the e-mail system." Sam blurted out. 

Josh nearly fell from the table he was sitting on. 

"Talk to Cameron in Tech Support. What else?" 

Josh cleared his throat but still said nothing. 

"Its going to be a long day." Toby said. "If we're done here...I have a lot of things to do." 

"Yeah, we're done here. CJ, could you stick around for a minute?" 

"Sure." She replied in a noncommittal tone. 

Toby stalked out while Josh and Sam nearly broke out in a run. Leo looked after them but then focused on CJ. He asked her to close the door. 

"Yes?" CJ asked as she leaned on it. 

"Did you get my e-mail?" 

"I did." 

"Well?" his impatience was adorable. 

"I love you too. I think we're in trouble Leopold." 

He nodded, coming around the desk and toward her. CJ wore the smile of a satisfied woman and nothing had happened yet. Margaret came in without knocking. 

"I'm sorry Leo, but there is a huge problem." 

"What?" 

"I should go." CJ said, walking out of the office and down the hall. 

Leo turned to his assistant as he walked back to his desk. 

"Margaret, this better be nuclear bomb in Pakistan important." 

"I believe that you sent a very personal e-mail this morning." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You sent it to everyone in your address book. It's floating around the West Wing, and possibly the entire White House. How many people are in your address book?" 

Leo slumped into his chair, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." He mumbled. 

"Yes, and Claudia too." Margaret replied. 

***

"Have you heard about the e-mail?" 

Carol was waiting for CJ when she came back into her office. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Carol." 

"Apparently Leo sent out a pretty sexy e-mail this morning." 

CJ went white. 

"Come again?" 

"Yeah. He must have pushed send all instead of send; everyone in his address book got a copy. Josh got it first and sent another e-mail telling people to erase it...it was personal and not for everyone's eyes." 

"Josh did that?" 

CJ had to sit down. She felt as if she would be ill. 

"Yeah. But not everyone erased it and now copies are circulating." 

"Circulating? Are you for real?" 

"I thought telling you would be a good idea. Some press monger might get their hands on it. We don't want Leo to be embarrassed." 

CJ swallowed. 

"Did you read it Carol?" she asked. 

"Of course. Who knew Leo could be sexy and fun? This Claudia is a lucky woman. The assistants figured him to be a closet Casanova." 

"Carol please close the door and sit down." 

Carol looked at her boss. 

"CJ, you look sick. Are you alright?" 

"Please, close the door and sit. I need to talk to you." 

***

It was mid-afternoon by the time Leo was able to get a private moment with the President. All day people looked at him, but no one said a thing. No one was stupid enough to make fun of Leo McGarry to his face. He knew once he turned his back the party started. 

"Excuse me sir?" 

"I was wondering when we would get a free moment. Come and sit Leo." 

"I need to apologize sir." Leo sat in the chair. 

"For what? Writing a woman a love letter? Honestly, I thought it was beautiful, and so did Abbey. I never knew you were so in touch with your feelings." 

Leo cringed. 

"Abbey's read it sir?" 

"Apparently she is in your address book. Josh should be commended for trying to stem the tide. I heard tale of many people erasing it because of his e-mail. Of course, by then there were copies circulating." 

"Yeah. This place oftentimes resembles a high school. Sir, I have never been more embarrassed in my life. I've embarrassed myself and this office." 

Jed waved the comment away. 

"Leo, feelings are feelings. The fact that you could tell her how you feel is terrific. This will blow over before the end of the week." 

"How do you figure sir?" Leo asked. 

"Because everyone is too afraid and respectful of you to enjoy a mistake at your expense. There is something else important I need to discuss with you." 

"Yes sir?" 

Jed took a deep breath. This was going to be hard and he had to broach the subject correctly. 

"A few days ago you dropped a note that I picked up and read. Now you have to understand that I did not read it to invade your privacy." 

"Of course not sir; it may have been a matter of national security." 

Leo's tone was clearly sarcastic, but Jed knew him well enough to know there was no anger behind it. 

"Exactly. So I knew that you had a...friend. Abbey brought some other things to light." 

"What other things sir?" 

"Do you love CJ Cregg?" Jed asked. 

"What would give you that idea?" Leo's face was unreadable. 

"Abbey knows her personal e-mail address...you know how close they got on the trail. I'm just telling you this because some people around here have that address so they may now know about the relationship. Most of the people here just assume her name is CJ." 

"It's why I used her whole name." Leo replied. 

"I thought so. OK, Abbey thought so, but she told me. How did this happen Leo?" 

"Sir, I feel very uncomfortable talking about this. Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you because it's pretty unbelievable. I can't justify and explain today. Give me some time sir?" 

Jed nodded. Leo should be enjoying the feeling of love instead of being on the defensive. 

"We'll have dinner later this week. Abbey will be in Paris...we will discuss the women in our lives." 

A smile broke across Leo's tired face. 

"As for the e-mail, there is nothing you can do to change what has already happened. Just one more question?" 

"Yes sir?" 

"Does she love you back?" 

Another smile from the Chief of Staff. 

"Yes sir, she does." 

"Lucky man." 

***

Toby stood looking at CJ as she hammered away at her computer. He cleared his throat to get her attention. 

"If that's an e-mail please only send it to its intended." He said. 

"Ha, ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh Tobus." 

Toby came into the office, closing the door. 

"I'm sorry Claudia Jean, but if you can't laugh at that something happened to you between Thursday night and today." 

"Did you read the e-mail?" she asked quietly. 

"Yeah. But not for the malicious reasons many people around here did. Josh called, said I should read it. Once I started it was hard to stop. It is difficult to imagine Leo McGarry being...I don't even know the word." 

Toby sat in the visitor's chair. CJ studied him, looked for signs of anger in his eyes. He had nearly become unreadable to her since the fallout with Andi. 

"Are you angry?" she just decided to ask. 

"That's you're having a sexual affair with your boss and he is in love with you? I don't know. It's not the best move, but at the same time you can't always choose who you fall in love with. Are you in love with him?" 

"Yes. And it is not a sexual affair Toby; Friday was the first time." 

"How did it happen? Tell me how one falls in love with Leo McGarry." 

CJ told him the whole Internet story. Accidentally going into the chat room; meeting Flyboy; IM'ing for months; and the crazy week that led up to them meeting face to face. 

"You were just going to meet some Internet guy CJ? You could've been hurt." 

"No, I wasn't. I told him I didn't feel comfortable meeting so he sent me his cell phone number. He said he really wanted to hear my voice and my laugh...he said he knew I was sexy. When I got the phone number I knew it was Leo." 

"For three months you and Leo talked back and forth on Instant Messenger having no idea who the other was?" Toby asked. 

"As farfetched as it sounds, it is the truth. I had no intention of continuing when I discovered it was him. I went to his hotel suite to apologize; to tell him it would never work. But I cared about him already...he was Flyboy. Giving up that person, that flesh and blood person was too hard. We decided to try it. We were hoping to settle into something before telling anyone." 

"Too late. It is possible that the janitors know by now." 

"This is so embarrassing." CJ said. 

"Get over it. Hold your head up high and it will fade in a couple of days. Leo is not exactly the kind of person to be the butt of a joke. If it were Josh we could make it last through the New Year. I have to go." 

Toby went to the door but turned around. 

"From now on tell him to stick to love letters like normal guys." 

"He is a lot older than me." CJ said. 

"Oh, I do not want to have this conversation with you." 

"I don't want you to get all involved Toby. Please just tell me if he is too old for me." 

"Leo is 15 years older than you if he is a day...I suspect more. But you're in love. I can't tell you why I am being supportive of this, maybe because something I thought would last forever has just crumbled to pieces." 

"I would think that would make you more cynical and bitter." CJ replied. 

"Yeah, me too. You're happy though, and I love when you're happy, and I'm jealous. None of the rest matters CJ, please follow your heart." 

CJ nodded, watching him walk out of the room. 

***

She opened the door, smiled at Leo, and invited him in. It was almost eleven o'clock and he did not call to say he was coming. She figured after today's fiasco he would just end the relationship as soon as he got the courage to look her in the eye again. 

"I bought flowers, and General Tso's chicken." 

"Peach roses...Leo, they're beautiful." 

Once she closed the door he kissed her softly. CJ still felt the electricity and fireworks though it was chaste in comparison to the weekend. In her kitchen CJ found a vase while Leo settled into her living room with CNN. He wanted to see if his love life made the news outlets yet. At six in the evening he sent another mass e-mail. 

To: White House Staff From: lmcgarry@whitehouse.gov Subject: this morning's mail 

This morning I accidentally sent an e-mail intended for one person to all of you. I would truly appreciate if people did not joke and gossip about the subject of the e-mail and the feelings expressed in it. This is certainly not an order, what you do outside of the White House is your business. It is just common courtesy in the workplace and greatly appreciated by your employer. 

Thank you, 

Leo McGarry White House Chief of Staff 

"Most people still don't realize you're Claudia." He said. 

CJ sat beside him with two sets of chopsticks and two Pepsis. 

"I know. Do you know how many times I had to struggle not to turn at the sound of my own name today. The e-mail later was a nice touch." 

Leo smiled and then laughed. CJ's stomach did a flip. 

"The spin boys, Donna, Carol, Larry, and I'm sure a few other people know that it is me. But since these people have my personal e-mail address, I can trust them." 

"The President and First Lady." Leo said. 

"Well, there goes the neighborhood. Everybody knows." 

"Why does Larry have your personal e-mail address?" 

"Don't start McGarry." She laughed. 

"Yeah. This is my fault CJ and I am sorry." 

She looked at him, stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was the most beautiful letter I have ever received. We've all been the butt of some jokes...it was your turn." 

'That's one way to look at it. What a day." 

"Yeah." 

They ate in peace for a while and then Leo started again. 

"You love me." He said. 

"Yes, I do. You love me." 

"Absolutely. Since everyone knows now we don't have to be so covert in our operations. Not that that means we can kiss in White House corridors or hold hands in the West Wing." 

"I wouldn't dream of it. What does it mean?" 

"I don't know. It's still tricky, the press and the public have no idea. I am sure we can ease them into it, but I would like to have more time alone with you." 

"Ditto." 

She relaxed against him and Leo kissed her forehead. He had not felt this comfortable in years. It was like putting on a favorite shirt or sitting in a favorite chair. It was love and it had been a long time. 

"You need a permanent residence." CJ said. 

"Uh oh, she's trying to change me." He replied. 

They both laughed and CJ slapped his arm. 

"Shut up. You do...you should think about that. It may help in our keeping our secret from the outside world for a while. Me showing up at the Watergate two or three nights a week will become suspicious to some maverick political paparazzi." 

"True. I can get a condo." 

"Can you afford that?" 

"I stay in the best suite at the Watergate, and have for some time. What do you think?" 

"Well, we don't need to get into financial disclosure. I don't want to pry." CJ said. 

"You can never pry. I want you to be comfortable asking me about anything. I'm comfortable telling you anything." 

"Be careful what you wish for Leopold. I can be handful." 

He tilted her chin and kissed her passionately. 

"I have two hands Claudia Jean, and I know how to use them."

***


End file.
